Move along
by comet80
Summary: A Tryan story. Through breakup we will be strong. SLASH T for cussing


**_I dont own HSM or this song..no suing necessary._**

----

Troy was never the one for serious. I was the one related to Ms Ice Queen, the most serious bitch you'd ever meet. Of course, we never had to be serious in our relationship. Two lovers living down the street, who would squirt water at passing cars in mid summer. That was our relationship. Just two lovers who could have fun. No need for serious when the most your boyfriend did was take you to CHUCK E. CHEESE for a night in the ball pit. Only taking you because of his lack of childhood excitement. That, and it was his fun to torture the poor guy in the Chuckie costume. Which is why I knew something was wrong when he called me here. To the most expensive restaurant in town.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

"Ryan" he begins in a very unTroy like tone. Something sounding serious. A voice not filled with laughter and cheer,but a serious depressing sound.

"Ryan" he begins again taking a breath and finishes " As much as I hate to say this, we can't be together."

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along  
_

I try to stay strong. "Why not?" I say bitterly.

"Ryan, I'm moving."

I shake my head trying to deny it all. " No, you can't, its our senior year." I bite my lip, holding back tears, " Troy, were _seniors. _We're going to be seniors. We're fucking seniors."

"Ryan, I know,but I have to."

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

"N-no" I stutter near tears.

"Ryan, my dad got a _really_ good job. At this really good college. It's basically his dream job. We have too. I'm sorry."

"What about prom?" I say without thinking. "We were supposed to go together. We've been planning our senior year together since tenth grade. And your just going to throw it all away?"

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
_

"Ryan, you know how badly I want to stay, but you know I can't. And as for prom, maybe I can fly down if you still really want me to go. After all, Its only a two hour plane ride from here. And you can write me anytime." Troy hands me his new address, and continues talking.

" You know this means we have to break up." he chokes out the words.

I cry.

"I don't _want_ to break up. I _love_ you. I don't want you to go, I love you, Troy. I really do." I cry out like I'm a toddler leaving his mommy for an afternoon.

"I know." he says simply.

_When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along  
_

"Ryan, your a smart, sexy, and one hell of a boyfriend. Which is why, I kinda have to let you go."

"Why? Cant we do some sort of long distance thing? I've.. I've got IM! We can IM and web cam!" I say trying to make the situation sound better.

"Ryan, you're a great person. Other's should know that too. Just stay strong, and be the best homosexual you can be, and one day we will meet back somewhere and who knows? We could be back together, or completely happy with our new lovers? "

I nod unhappily,hating ever word he says, hating the fact that most of it is true.

"Ryan, just remember, if we stay strong about this, and live our lives it will be a hell lot easier."

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
_

"When do you leave?" The words slip out of my mouth in a matter of seconds as he gives this sad type of grin.

"Tomorrow."

I nod and look down uncomfortable and give him one last goodbye kiss and 'I love you' as we both head out the door.

We walk our separate directions, both sad heads hanging, but at the same time proud inside. This was one hard part of life, but we made it. And we'll make it through more. Maybe not together but we will survive.

_(Move along)  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
_

We won't quit on life during hell experiences, we just move along.

--

**_woosh anyone cane make me happy :D with that button over there ----_**


End file.
